The Fallen Queen
by GalvanizedDesire
Summary: "I am a warrior, a murderer. Not someone capable of raising something as pure and innocent as a child. One day I might just snap. Please. Take him. Let me waste away where I can do him no harm." Take him before I take his life.
1. Chapter 1

Moonlight.

That's the first thing I saw when I woke up. Now that just seems dramatic. My name is Lorelei. I am a Mistress of magic. A warrior. A flyer. This is my story, starting from the beginning. Maybe it will help my memory.

 _I was training the courtyard, challenging six of my trainers at once. I knew I should've been practicing my speech for the ceremony but my thoughts were elsewhere. My mother, the current queen, was due to give birth any day now, I stopped as wailing filled the air, or rather today. Discarding my sword I bolted toward my mother's chambers, shedding my armor along the way._

 _I slid across the entry way, crashing into the door to stop my momentum. I caught sight of a nursemaid cleaning a squirming, cloth bound bundle. The baby. Making my way to Mother's bedside found her breathing hard, exhausted. She swiped a rag over her face and a maid set about drawing a bath._

 _She caught me searching her face, she smiled and gestured to the baby._

 _"Go ahead. Tell me."_

 _I felt an unusual giddiness as the bundle was placed in my arms. The midwife arranged my arms to properly hold. I could not for the life of me remember her name._

 _"A boy ma'am." She whispered and walked out of the room._

 _I cradled him close, my chest swelling with unexpected emotion. I saw his eyes, a vivid green and I was breathless at how innocent he looked. How pure. I went to Mother's side, handing her the newborn Prince._

 _Oddly I felt – lost – without him in my arms._

 _"We've yet to name him." She said._

 _She transferred the baby to my arms once again. I studied his soft face, listened to his coos, and thought about how with a single look he had irrevocably disarmed me. His arrival will be announced at my coronation tomorrow, that is, if the gossip doesn't get to the people first. After a moment of silence my father strode in. I'll admit I didn't recognize him at first sight._

 _For once he was dressed in Royal robes, looking every bit the king he was. I saw the pride on his face and it filled me with a sense of accomplishment for soon, I, his eldest would become Queen of Jotunheim!_

 _Father took one look at the newborn in my hold; a small crease between his brows appeared and I sighed inwardly. He had seen it too._

 _"He is so small." Mother stiffened ever so slightly and I rolled my eyes. Blunt, as usual._

 _"It will be a miracle if he survives the night."_

 _"And if he does?" my mother asked softly._

 _"Let me care for him then." I realized I had never commanded my father before. Then again, why would I? They glanced at each other thoughtfully but never had the chance to answer._

 _I heard the stone splinter a few seconds before something blew it apart. I dropped into a ball, baring my back to the debris. I stood up shakily, my arms contracting around the baby. Mother cried out in weak pain._

 _She was pinned underneath much stone and I smelled so much blood. She clutched at my arm with fading strength and looked me dead in the eye._

 _"Take him. Protect yourself. Run." With that my creator, my mother, died. Her hand fell to the bed with a desolate certainty._

 _I was speechless and numb with grief, despair, and rage. I tore my cloak into strips, tying the baby to me in a makeshift sling. Oh, how I broke at his face, scared and crying but not making a single sound._

 _"Loki." I whispered so faintly I wondered if I had said anything at all._

 _He looked at me with those striking iris', I was the only thing he had now._

 _"Yes, my little Loki."_

 _I stood tall and closed my eyes, making an intricate gesture with my fingers. The comforting weight of my armor settled on my body, sword sheathed at my hip. Drawing the blade found it shining with a purple hue. A fast-acting poison that ate away at the flesh and bone._

 _Perfect._

 _A muttered spell put an illusion over Loki, hiding him from view. Breathing in and out, I let myself go, becoming the Fallen that all feared. Wings, black and silent, flared immensely at my shoulders. Red eyes studied everything from cracks in stone to the dust in the air._

 _Running out to the courtyard found complete chaos. Golden armor gleamed in the light and a snarl ripped from my mouth. Asgardians here? On my soil, killing my people? With a cry, I threw myself up landing on golden shoulders and driving my blade through his neck. Poor puny soldier._

 _Spinning around met more spears and prey. I was a whirlwind of fury and death. Some fled as they caught the draft of my wings but others, spurred on by battle, didn't hesitate. A circle of soldiers lay dead at my feet and I stopped long enough to sense a growing fear at the back of my mind. Driving my sword through another armor-clad man I reluctantly stole behind the remains of a pillar._

 _Cloaking charm cancelled revealed Loki's scared faced but also the beginnings of steely determination. I took him in my hands and raised him so he was eye level. He placed both his chubby little hands to face my face and I… I felt him._

 _He was in my head and I in his. Had he, a newborn but an hour old, forged a bond between him and I?_

 _"Listen to me, my Little One, so long as I live you shall not die. Our bond will only grow stronger. We share mind and power. For everything you feel, every wound on your body I will take because I can. I **will** take care of you. Forever." I promised._

 _I hadn't paid attention to the battle at my back. Big mistake. Something ripped through the pillar and sent us flying. In an effort not to land on Loki I thrust my arms forward instinctively._

 _My heart quickened as my little brother began to howl and I propped myself up, looking for scraps of green that signified my cloak. Something moved and I froze. A man, an Aesir, reached down and picked Loki up. Time stopped._

 _"No!"_

 _I jumped to my feet and stretched out my hand, Loki coming to me. His wails stopped though he still sniffled and curled into my embrace._

 _The man stood and drew his sword but made no move forward. Magic swirled around us in blues and greens, creating our own arena. My demon side was in full control now and only Loki's presence kept my body at bay._

 _It was Odin Allfather, missing an eye, who looked at us curiously. He stuck his sword into the ground and held out his hands as though I was a wild animal. He was so pale and small compared to myself. I towered over him and my skin was blue and engraved with the story of my life._

 _"Easy, easy. I only wish to help you."_

 _Scoffing my eyes darted around to the carnage around us, his eyes followed suit._

 _"As if I would need your help!" I spat._

 _Logic forced my mind to think and I scanned the area around us once more. A Queen-to-be with a ruined home and a child so young. I was in no state to rule like this, to do so would be failure. Against better judgment I sheathed my sword and pulled my magic back deep inside me. I glanced at the All-Father, noting his skin and form._

 _The blue receded and a sensation crawled across my form, from my head, to my wings and toes. Iris', green once more opened to examine the Asgardian kings astonished face._

 _My lip curled bitterly. Going with him could provide the protection needed that I could no longer afford. It would also give me time to pull myself back together._

 _"Fine, I shall accept your help, but on my terms."_

 _I smirked as a muscle in his jaw twitched, so he can be irked._

 _"Pray tell young one, what might those be?" I growled low, pleased to see him take half a step back._

 _"I am older than you are, Odin Borson." His eye widened. "I am not a princess who spends her time idly. I am a warrior and I will fight." I fondly put a hand on Loki's head._

 _"I saw the change of his skin. For his safety, he must never be told what he is. If he is ready I will decide and I alone will reveal it."_

 _My throat became thick and I pursed my lips._

 _"No matter what, between the two of us, he comes first." He is all I have left._

 _Odin looked at me with a gleam in his eye, as though he knew my thoughts._

 _"Those are interesting terms, may they be granted. If his name is Loki, then what is yours?"_

 _"Lorelei."_

 _"And you accept my help? Will you come with me?"_

 _"As I have said."_

 _He gestured with a hand and I grudgingly moved forward but maintained distance. More for my benefit than his._

 _"Heimdall open the Bifrost."_

 _Looking up greeted me with the sight of a tunnel of colors coming down around us. But something stuck out as we were pulled up and stars rushed by. My mother may be dead, but where was my father? It would seem my home is not leaderless after all._

 **A.N This is the beginning, tell me what you guys think of her. She's definitely an enigma to write. If you have ideas or suggestions hit me up! I can be exceedingly lazy at times so it may be a minute between chapters. Her wings are just a slightly bigger and black version of Maleficent's wings. For those who haven't seen the movie I highly recommend it, it is amazing! This is what her armor looks like just remove the spaces around the full stops.**

 **s-media-cache-ak0 . pinimg 564x/70/8d/64/708d64c317a680c01aa73ac3d022de9a . jpg**


	2. Chapter 2

_We touched solid ground and pain laced up my leg and across my side. I faltered and would have fallen (oh the irony) to the ground had massive arms not caught me. I looked up to gold eyes, bright on dark skin. This had to have been the famous Gatekeeper._

 _"Easy princess, you've lost quite a bit of blood."_

 _He was right. Blood was seeping down my leg and on his armor._

 _"Let me."_

 _I relinquished my hold on the prince into his hands. I stared hard into his face, my message clear. 'Only you'. He nodded and I lost consciousness._

 _When I came to, bright lights and the scent of herbs greeted me. Sore and stiff I threw back the blanket and sat up. There were bandages from my ribs to my right knee. In my battle fever, the wounds went unnoticed. With a sharp nail I cuts the bandages away, revealing pale skin crisscrossed with scars and engravings over top muscle. I look so… young._

 _I pushed myself out of bed and immediately collapsed. With a huff and well placed curse I was up, though shakily. I fingered many hip length braids, presumably to keep out of the healer's way._

 _My armor and trousers were replaced with a revealing gown, the fact that I had been that far gone for others to re-dress me was disturbing. With my wings unfolded nearly the entire room was taken up by the span. At least it was open backed._ _Jotuns naturally bare much of our skin; why should we be ashamed of the stories it tells?_

 _"Very impressive."_

 _I spun wildly, teetering and knocking multiple supplies to the floor. Holding my Little One in her arms was the All-Mother. She gazed at my wings with a child-like wonder. Realizing my attention was one the one in her arms, she held out Loki._

 _Eyes wide I put up a hand and stumbled back, slipping and crashing to the floor._

 _"No. I - I can't." She stopped, confusion evident in her eyes._

 _"Whatever do you mean? You are the only one he has left now."_

 _In my turmoil, my eyes must've changed for Frigga shied away. I put up a hand dejectedly._

 _"It is because of that, I just… I can't."_

 _Hesitantly I stood and walked forward. The Queen stood fast and I kneeled, placing a hand on Loki's head. I caught her eyes._

 _"His name is Loki. I fear if he were to stay with me, he would perish."_

 _Avoiding her look of shook I continued._

 _"You know my name."_

 _"The Fallen." She whispered, I nodded grimly._

 _"I am a warrior, a murderer. Not someone capable of raising something as pure and innocent as a child. One day I might just snap. Please. Take him. Let me waste away where I can do him no harm."_

 _Frigga's face hardened in such a maternal that that was truly intimidating. She settled Loki in my arms and crossed hers._

 _"I won't always be the one he looks up to."_

 _"But you will be the one he calls 'mother'."_

 _She took my face in her hands, golden orbs penetrating my mind._

 _"Will you not stay Lorelei? If not for yourself then stay for him. You may be a fighter with the heart of the nine realms, but you are every bit his mother too. Even Loki can see it."_

 _Indeed he did, for he nuzzled my chest, cooing softly. I looked at her, speechless._

 _"Me? I - I can't! I'm not - "_

 _"You could if you so choose. Or would you rather I fetch a wet nurse? He took well to one earlier."_

 _She turned towards the door. Something in me rose and screamed 'mine' and I growled._

 _"None but I will care for him. Especially not a wet nurse!"_

 _Frigga turned and grinned. I realized I had been duped, had played right into her hands. Shyly I smiled back. The motion, made without malice or hate felt foreign._

 _Assured that I could stand without support I was led from the infirmary to a set of rooms swathed in green, near everything was notably larger than things elsewhere. Chambers for a representative from Alfheim most likely, they are rather large beings. I pushed the thought away._

 _I glided past Frigga into the bedroom, noting the bassinet already placed by the massive bed. I placed my cooing brother on the soft surface. It began to rock and I looked back to the Queen._

 _"Sorcery?" She looked at me innocently._

 _"Hmm?"_

 _She gasped as she began to rise off the ground._

 _"You as well?"_

 _I shrugged and her feet graced the floor again._

 _"I've never had the best control over it. It awakens with my battle lust."_

 _She nodded then turned away with a slightly self-conscious look._

 _"What?"_

 _"What do you really look like?" My back straightened and she was swift to reassure, her hands coming up._

 _"I don't mean to pry! I shouldn't have asked something so insensitive."_

 _I held up a hand and she halted her apology._

 _"You need not apologize to me. It's just, no one has ever wanted to see me."_

 _Slightly apprehensive I walked to the windows and drew the drapery closed while Frigga closed the door. I looked about the room with a practiced eye, this should be big enough if I don't move too much._

 _I lowered myself to my knees and closed my eyes. I had never altered my form for something that didn't result in death. My breathing slowed and I felt my bones grinding and shifted, my skin stretched, wings grew._

 _I heard a soft noise and I slowly opened my eyes. They would be blood red and my skin the color of the night sky. On Jotunheim my height hadn't stood out until I called my magic. Then I grew even more. My teeth were sharper and my nails clawed. My hair was wilder, moving in an unfelt wind as it came alive with energy._

 _The Queen stepped forward after a moment and reached out. Her fingers followed the markings and the scars forever engraved in my skin._

 _"What does it mean?" she whispered, I flinched as I felt her nails tracing a scar between my shoulder blades._

 _"It is the story of my life. Each achievement and every failure is scored so that others may know us and our lessons forever known."_

 _"There is so much. What if you run out of room?"_

 _I thought for a minute, the question had never before crossed my mind._

 _"I shall tell you if the time comes."_

 _She stopped circling me and met my gaze._

 _"They're beautiful."_

 _I ducked my head under her praise, sitting back on my feet._

 _"I am a monster."_

 _She pulled me close and I reacted on instinct, grabbing her by the neck and dropping her to the floor. My larger body dominated hers and my eyes widened at what I had almost done. I jerked my hand from her throat and pulled my magic back so I could move away._

 _Frigga had not made a single sound, despite the fear I knew she felt. My fists clenched and relaxed. She held her throat and I was relieved that she had not sustained a mark._

 _"I am not worthy of this."_

 _She sat up from her spot on the floor and I extended my hand, looking at how dainty her hand was against my battle-hardened palm. She was weightless as I brought to her feet._

 _"It was my fault, I should have warned you before moving. May I?"_

 _I took a knee, tense as she wrapped her arms around me. I slowly relaxed, I have never been simply held before. Well, not in a long time at least. She shivered against the cooler temperature of my skin. She pulled back with a smile and I rose._

 _"This is for you."_

 _She pulled a vial from a pocket in her dress and pressed it into my hand. It was a cloudy white and I instantly knew what it was for, glancing to Loki's bed. I could feel his content and happiness. It was such an odd notion, to have someone incapable of complex thought in my head._

 _"There is something I need to see to but I shall return."_

 _I acknowledged her words with an incline of my head, studying the vial. She threw me one last look before walking out. Before I could think about it I downed the liquid, feeling an instantaneous burning sensation at my chest. I gathered my infant in my arms and settled down on my bed. This is simply another skill I must conquer._

 _My skin felt as though it was ripping and healing and swelling. The feeling was most unusual. My bust was enlarged and I frowned, my armor would need to be refitted to accommodate. I idly wondered where in fact, my armor was._

 _Loki seemed to sense the change in me, making a soft noise. I pushed the fabric of the dress aside, recalling the Jotuhn babes and their mothers. I distantly wished I had paid more attention._

 _The skills I lacked were instinctive to Loki who opened his mouth wide and took hold of my breast. His feelings pushed through the bond and I examined each one. He felt home in my arms, sleepy for he was so young still, and the most basic but potent form of love._ _I suspected Frigga didn't truly have other matters but that is her business. I gently ran my finger over his features, a hint of smile on my lips as his eyes drooped shut. I may not know how to care for a youngling but this I can do._

 **AN I figured why not? I have it anyway. Remember I have the ability to edit this kiddies. Pic for show!**

 **i . iplsc natalia-vodianova-nie-jedzcie-jak-swinie /0001K5FIQ23A4SNV-C322-F4 . jpg**


	3. Chapter 3

_There came a soft knock at my door and I froze, sending a pulse through the air. Frigga._

" _Yes?" She stepped in with a pensive look but smiled wide when she saw me._

" _Not so hard, is it?" I shook my head, recalling that she herself had a little boy._

 _The thought brought the king to my mind and I scowled._

" _I am surprised that the Allfather does not bind me in chains." I received a shocked look._

" _Why would you think such a thing?"_

" _Do you not recall the devastation I have caused over the centuries? I am the reason many families are torn apart. I have taken down legions of men and creatures with a single blade."_

 _In my mind I saw battlefields past, the ground flooded with their blood, feeling it in my hair and running down my chin. I looked down to the small being in my arms. How could I all of choices, been given something so trusting?_

" _You are not in chains because you surrendered. Why did you surrender? You had -still have- every chance to topple us. Yet you didn't. Why"_

" _I am uncertain of how the Jotuns will react. I am, well was, responsible for their safety and I failed. I am the reason my family is rent to pieces. Just as I do everywhere I set foot."_

 _I breathed in deep and slow._

" _It is not I who will stay for long. My grief will pass and I shall return to take my place. That is if they want me."_

" _And if they don't? You would leave him?"_

" _At least here he would be safe, he is small for our kind and would not survive the environment. It is quite possible I am not wanted. I broke their trust and that is monumental, I would need to be at my strongest to go back."_

 _She had a pained look on her face but she seemed accepting._

" _If that is your choice, then I will care for him as my own."_

 _Loki made a soft gurgle and I looked at Frigga._

" _What do I do know?" She laughed and held out her hands._

" _Now he needs to be burped."_

 _She pulled a linen from the bassinet and threw it over her shoulder, laying Loki over top. I watched her curiously as she gently patted his back, after a time he did indeed burp. Loki's mouth curled in an 'o' as he yawned._

" _Babies as young as him need to sleep and eat often. Odin told me you wish to fight."_

 _I scratched my neck awkwardly._

" _That was more or less to irritate him, I wasn't really thinking much."_

" _Still, your skills are unrivaled on the field, perhaps you could teach the troops a thing or two."_

" _I think it more beneficial if I stay hidden during my stay. Then less who know, the easier it will be for me to slip away when Loki is big enough."_

 _She lay him down while I watched over her shoulder._

" _That could take at least 4 new moons' time."_

" _Then that is how long I shall secret myself away. What are you doing?"_

" _Changing his nappy of course! My, you really are lacking, aren't you?"_

 _I bristled and my wings settled in new folds._

" _I had not realized I was to care for a child. I am a warrior, not a nursemaid. Not to babes at least." I grumbled. My fighters could be rather immature at times. Frigga laid Loki in my arms._

" _My husband wishes to speak to you, if you are up to it." I pursed my lips._

" _Hmm. I suppose, take him. It is very likely I am about to get aggravated."_

" _Lorelei, you are not meeting to fight."_

 _Ha! Not physically._

 _I looked down at my attire, I will not look like a maid when he sees me. Frigga saw my look and a thick cloak appeared around my shoulders, I pulled my wings back. She led me from the room to a massive hall of gold where the Allfather sat upon his throne._

" _You are well?"_

 _I raised my brow and crossed my arms, finding it slightly difficult._

" _Debatable."_

 _He rose from this seat and walked down a few steps, stopping so he remained taller. I internally scoffed at the show._

" _I must ask, what do you plan to do during your stay?"_

" _It is temporary. As four new moons pass I will return. Loki will stay."_

 _He looked genuinely perplexed, as though this wasn't what he had in mind. He and Frigga shared a look, his stance softened as he saw Loki in her arms._

" _If that is your choice." My eye narrowed in suspicion._

" _Why? What would you have said to make me stay?"_

 _He rocked back on his heel and half raised a hand to the bandages on his eye, then lowered it._

" _I meant to offer you a home. Here, as a royal of Asgard."_

 _If I didn't have the control I did, I would've choked on the prospect. I nearly did anyway._

" _Me? Here!?" I cleared my throat, purposefully not looking at Frigga when I spoke._

" _As – generous - as that sounds, I can not accept. The whereabouts of my Father are still unknown and my place is within the ice of Jotunhiem._

 _"Very well. Surely you do not mean to hide away during this time."_

 _I_ _looked at him, weighing my chances._

 _That is exactly what I plan to do. No need for your people to fear their own dwellings. I do not want any maids or servants in my quarters, the less who know, the better."_

 _Odin gave a curt nod and I turned and left. Others may bow to the All-Father but I will not. My bow is earned, not given. The massive doors shut with an ominous rumble and I eyed them thoughtfully._

 _"How were those put up there?"_

 _Frigga stopped and looked up at them before frowning._

 _"I… don't know," she said slowly, "they've been here long before I have."_

 _"Hmm."_

 _It was quiet for a few paces as we walked – until something came barreling into my legs. It was a small boy, a toddler, clothed in play armor and wooden sword. He looked up at me with pale blue eyes, then hid behind my dress._

 _"Thor! How many times have I said to stay in the nursery?"_

 _This is the young prince? I bent down and picked him up by his shirt. Seconds later a maid came panting around the corner, skidding to a stop and curtseying._

 _"I apologize my Lady, he snuck right past me as we were playing a game. I should've paid better attention."_

 _"So, this is yours then?" I said, setting the boy down as he giggled._

 _She looked up at me, lips parted._

 _"You are tall." She breathed._

 _With a smirk I bent down and took her hand, brushing my lips over her knuckles. Her face flamed as bright as her red waves._

 _"You are beautiful."_

 _"Lorelei."_

 _I dropped the maids hand and straightened up. Frigga was fending off her boy, who seemed intent on seeing what she held. She turned to the boys' nanny._

 _"Do not worry Marianna, Thor has slipped past me a number of times."_

 _We went our separate ways, Marianna following after the prince and I following the Queen._

 **Alright kiddies this one is short and early but I had to. Now this butt is thinking of leaving her little baby because he'll be 'safe'. What do you think? Should I? (hides behind stuff as objects are thrown at me)**


	4. Chapter 4

_I became a shadow of the castle, never leaving my room. Never letting myself be known. Large plates of food always found their way to my desk. At first they held the taint of magic but one day I noticed that the plates were covered with a soft napkin. A clean citrus-like scent clung stubbornly to the fabric._ _It had to have been the princes' nanny Marianna. She was the only other one besides the royal family who knew of my existence here. Despite my not wanting a servant; I wasn't looking to complain._ _I watched the changes in my brother and Frigga helped teach me the language of a baby._

 _The little prince Thor had tried a few time to enter my rooms but with a stern scolding from his mother, he left it alone. The queen had loaned me thick tomes that delved into many theories of magic. Some spoke of the difference between Gaia Magic, similar to the craft the Elves harnessed and workings used by the darkest of the nine realms._

 _I frowned at that particular section, raising my hand on concentrating until a small green flame appeared. I knew of the levels of my magic to an extent but I had never encountered such depth on the tellings of light and dark._

 _A soft gurgle drew my eyes up to Loki. He was situated in a sling of sorts meant to swing him to sleep. A flicked my fingers, exhaling in satisfaction as the contraption began to gently sway back and forth. Frigga had taught me that one having used it many times herself._

 _With the way I used my craft, it was based purely on instinct and base level knowledge. I had never before thrown myself into studies such as this if it did not concern my fighting._ _I looked out the window, gauging the shadows; I had resolved to catch Mari as she delivered my plate. Either my senses have become dull or she is very slippery. I uncovered a door that revealed servant passageways. I have not opened it._ _The small door slowly moved and I made to look as though I was absorbed in my reading. My eyes flickered up to Marianna. She nudged the door with her hip as she bore a large cloth covered plate._

 _"Right on time."_

 _Her whole body spasmed violently as soft eyes met mine. I rose to take the dish from her trembling hands, tucking my book into the crook of my arm._

 _"I apologize for startling you."_

 _Hands empty they twisted into her apron nervously, she avoided my gaze._

 _"No, no, no, my lady I should have been more aware. You are not usually in this room when I bring your tray."_

 _"I know. Thank you."_

 _As I had done the first time I gently took her hand within mine and graced a gentle caress of my lips, a little smug as her cheeks flamed. She curtsied and made a hasty exit, giving me cause to smile._ _Though she seemed wary, it almost was as though I wasn't the cause, merely the fact that I was still a stranger. A sense of bleakness rose in my chest before I could tamp it down. Already three moons have shown their face and the fourth was fast approaching._ _With a desolate sigh I set my food down and cradled my Little One in my arms, chuckling as his little mouth curled in a smile. It is remarkable how happy he is and if his mood ever sours a kiss on his brow or letting him watch out the window calms him._

 _"Very soon, my love."_

 _I had fortunately learned the times to feed him and make sure he stayed clean. Oh how he detested baths. The only way to keep him from screaming is to lay him against my chest, half in warm water._ _I hate nappies with a passion. I do not understand how a babe as small as he creates so much waste but he manages and is quick to alert me to his discomfort. That is, if my nose hasn't caught it yet._ _I put him against my shoulder, gently patting his back and hearing a gurgle. I felt his sleepiness and knew he would protest any attempt to put him down. I settled myself at the bay window, picking at the meat on my plate and watching as the city slowly prepared to slumber another night._

 _A little while later I heard the servant's door open again and internally I smirked, now she cannot slip past me. I watched her out of the corner of my eye when Loki's presence in my mind suddenly came alive with fear._ _He wailed and Marianna's head whipped around and she took a step forward before dropping her head and moving back. I tried to quiet Loki down, realizing he had endured a little nightmare yet things that would normally work failed. I frowned and forced the distress I felt down._

 _"If I may? My mother would sing a song that always calmed me down." Mari whispered softly._

 _I looked hard at her and to her credit she held her ground, though minute tremors gave her away. I looked down at the still upset baby in my hold._

 _"If you think it shall work…" I said cautiously, surprise and disbelief flickered across her face before it was schooled into one of soft determination._

 _With mixed feelings I set Loki in her arms and she rocked him._

 _"The sky is dark and the hills are white_

 _As the Storm King speeds from the north tonight_

 _And this is the song the Storm King sings_

 _As over the world his cloak he flings_

 _Sleep, sleep, little one, sleep_

 _He rustles his wings and gruffly sings_

 _Sleep, little one, sleep_

 _O'er yonder mountainside a vine_

 _Clings at the foot of a mother pine_

 _The tree bends over the trembling thing_

 _And only the vine may hear her sing_

 _Sleep, sleep, little one, sleep_

 _What shall you fear for I am here?_

 _Sleep, little one, sleep_

 _The king may sing in his bitter flight_

 _And the pine may croon to the vine tonight_

 _But the little snowflake at my breast_

 _Liketh the song that I sing best_

 _Sleep, sleep, little one, sleep_

 _Wary thou art anext my heart_

 _Sleep, little one, sleep"_

 _By the end of her song Loki had quieted down and watched her face. He felt strong affection for her. She made him happy. Though the thought was saddening, I figured that hopefully, Loki would have another to take my place. At some point I had sunk to perch on the vanity, arms crossed, listening to her voice._ _Mari set him in his bassinet, still humming the melody under her breath. I set it rocking, to her confusion._

 _"Do not worry. It is just I." I said lowly. She flinched at my voice, like she had forgotten I was present._

 _"Thank you, Marianna."_

 _She blushed again but then met my gaze for the first time._

 _"What?"_

 _"You have not said my name before."_

 _I shrugged and shifted my weight._

 _"I wasn't always aware of your passing through. You are quite snea_ _ky when you wish to be."_

 _A smile curled her lips and for an odd reason I felt a rush of pleasure at the sight. Before I could properly think on it she curtsied and slipped past, that little smile still turning her lips._

 **A.N. Oooo what is this? I'm sorry for not updating in Sunday, my internet is a bipolar bitch sometimes. I wasn't entirely sure how to do the whole four month show with out having it drag on. Poor Lorelei! Clearly she doesn't want to leave but she's dead set on the whole 'he'll be safe' tangent. For the record the song Mari sings is not and never has been mine. I remember reading it somewhere, I think it was in this site, and liking it. If the creator/writer is reading get a hold of me so I can thank you properly. Could Miss Royale be crushing? I've no clue that was all Lorelei. Anyway, pretty please R &R cause those always make me smile and inspire me. Time to stop procrastinating and finish work. Ciao kiddies!**


	5. Chapter 5

Hey guys I know I was supposed to update today but my writers block is cackling in my ear like the bitch it is. I will try to write and update later in the week. What do you guys think of the way it's going so far? Seems like Lorelei has taken a fancy to Mari. My birthday is tomorrow and I am beating my mother off with a stick cause I don't want a party. Just a nice bonfire, is that so hard to understand? Anyway don't worry another spiel is underway, kiddies. Lorelei is over here eye balling the sword on my wall so excuse me while i hide that and give her something less dangerous to play with.


	6. Chapter 6

**A.N. Look I updated a little early! I plan to have her confrontation with Laufey in the next chapter which I WILL have up on Sunday. Asp was a spur of the moment guy but I like the little fragger. Certainly something to to live up to, knowing every firstborn before you has served with her. I get to strip a Jeep from the paint in starting Monday! That is going to be the highlight of my week. My sister is sick and refusing to stay in bed so I've been avoiding her like a zeke. Winter is a bitch on the immune system, just sayin. Enjoy kiddies! Y'all know those reviews feed my creativity.**

 _Six suns passed and I was faced with my choice to leave. It was still early yet, light was beginning to breach the hills. I dropped down from the window ledge where I'd been working on my balance, taking great care not to make a sound._

 _It was a challenge to keep my body in form despite it wanting to waste away. It is a game to see how many times I can hit the floor and push my body up before Loki stirs. I looked to said babe now. He still slumbers on my bed, dressed in a soft tunic and nappie._

 _I sheathed my sword at my hip, thinking once again to ask after my armor. Four moons and I've not seen a single tell-tale gleam of it. Shame, a great friend and teacher of mine had personally forged both my suit and this sword._

 _He would be displeased to see I have misplaced it so carelessly. I looked to the sky again. Once the warmth touches that building, Mari will show. She learned early on that I am an early riser and fought to rose before I did._

 _I had taken to reading a paper decoration booklet, finding unique ways to transform parchment without magic into difficult figures. Her first reaction had been most entertaining._

An hour before she came in the evening I had created a small humming bird. Where its feathers would be was green and the breast a vibrant rose. Had I not been able to alter mt form as I please, the creation would not be as small as it is now. I carefully set the delicate work of art in the spot where my tray would sit on my desk. Retreating to the head board I linked my knees over it, repeatedly pulling my body up and slowly coming down. I heard the creak of the door and half paid attention to the welcome burn.

She held my tray and was carefully moving my tomes aside. She saw the bird and smiled but made no move to touch it, causing me to frown. Maybe I should have put her name on it. I eased to the floor and came up behind her.

"It's for you." She whipped around, throwing her arm out. My hand around her wrist effectively stopped it's path. Her eyes trailed up my body before meeting mine, I wore nothing but trousers and a bust wrap. The dresses here were too stifling.

"W-what?" I called the paper to my palm and held it out. Why is this suddenly so hard to offer?

"For you."

She gaped at it and me and I saw her hands flex multiple times. She hesitantly picked it up with her fingertips, admiring it before suddenly jabbing me in the belly.

"Stop scaring me! It's rude." I chuckled and she blushed.

"Oh, but it is so much fun my dear. Do, you like it?"

She bit her lip and looked at me from under her lashes.

"It's beautiful." Not nearly as she. "Thank you."

Out of habit her eyes flickered to Loki, propped up with pillows and happily playing with large cloth rings. She smiled again and left, cradling her decoration.

 _The latest sat in my palm. It would be large in her hand I knew but seemed so fragile in mine._

I _t was in the shape of a Midgardian lotus blossom, soft purple atop green. At current, it was closed but inside lay a ring and a note. I found the most interesting tidbits lurking at the servants' door, everything from scandalous to useless. I heard her worrying to a confidant about the ails of her father, how he was struck by a sickness few knew how to handle. A healer in the city stepped up but was very expensive in his workings._

 _It angered me to know she served and worked in multiple things but could never quite reach the payment standards. I had searched the room and chose a gleaming gold ring, inlaid with blue sapphire, a note lay curled._

 ** _Marianna,_**

 ** _I heard of your troubles concerning your father. Take this, sell it to any merchant in the square. It will aid you. I can no longer stay, take Loki to the Queen. Watch over him. Love him. Be for him what I cannot._**

 ** _Lorelei_**

 _I lay the flower on my desk; it will be the first thing she sees when she opens that door. I waved a hand over Loki's face, murmuring a sleeping charm. I dare not touch his skin, it is too much. I touched the connection in my mind, seeing shapeless colors and muffled voices._

 _Yes, he will grow strong and be loved here. Let him grow to be smart and grow in his own magic. Let him have a brother, a family to cherish. I bit back a sigh and ruffled the blankets to create a small barrier so he could not fall. He hardly moved once he was asleep anyway._

 _Casting one last look around the room that was never truly mine, I shut the door with the barest of sounds. I crept along the halls and past rooms I would never set foot in. I made for the Bi-Frost; finding the ever vigil Gatekeeper at his post._

" _Is it that time already?" He asked softly. I walked to stand beside him, admiring the vibrancy of the nebulas and the galaxies._

 _My vision is heightened to fight, to kill. Heimdall's is made to see and protect. I can only imagine what he can see. His bulk gave me comfort in a way I hadn't expected but accepted._

 _He plunged his sword into its place and the great Bridge came to life, falling into place and spinning._

" _You will die."_

" _I know. Better he takes his anger out on me than another. If something happens – "_

" _I am watching." I nodded curtly then stepped forward into the array of colors._

 _I hit the ice hard, the jarring sensation familiar. I let the cold seep into my body and it crawled over my skin. My eyes would be red as blood now and my engravings more prominent._

 _I straightened up, rolling my shoulders, feeling joints pop. I stretched out my wings, letting the sharp wind raise me from the ground. Footsteps, quick and soft. I slowly turned with my hands at my sides making no motion to draw my sword. I breathed thorough my nose and smiled._

" _How many times have I told you, Asp, to stop wearing that beloved musk of yours?"_

 _His lithe form appeared out of nowhere, bow drawn and aimed at me. There was a faint grin on his face; this isn't the first time he's had me at arrow point._

" _I've told you: Tare enjoys it."_

" _And I've told you, young one, it is too noticeable."_

" _Only because you have the smell of an Aniu Fox."_

 _I barked a laugh and he dropped stance, we clasped each other's forearm and rested a fist on opposite ribs._

" _Good to have you back, Fallen."_

" _Pleasure to still be on my feet." I remarked. The playful light faded and I braced myself._

" _I know. Return to your abode, this is my confrontation."_

" _No. For 133 generations my brothers have followed you. You will not be alone in this. Even when you have a death wish, I will follow."_

" _Even when it could mean treason and the loss of your home?"_

" _Until your empty body hits the dirt."_

 _I huffed, every one of them is just as stubborn. Bulwark was the first of his line to be my second in command and every first born since then has held that title. I couldn't ask for a better friend._

" _The let us go, you Glacial Sphinx."_

 _I turned and walked, feeling something sharp poke my side._

" _I do not stink that bad."_

" _Very nearly."_

 **Flower and ring for those who are wondering, just copy and paste. Remove spaces! In the beginning she's talking about doing burpies with push ups and using the head board for pull ups. Because she refuse to wear dresses like any normal female she's clad in pants and a sports bra basically.**

www . lisashea japan /origami /sales /flowers /lotus /purple2 . jpg

www . dhresource albu_361445525_00-1 . 0x0 / 2013-new-ladies-band-blue-sapphire-24k-gold . jpg


	7. Another Note- don't shoot me

Hey y'all I've been going back and changing little things in chapter and added a little tidbit in 5. I'm working on tomorrows chapter but if you feel like it, go back and read. It was mostly simple stuff like a bloody uncapitalized letter or comma but it bothered me. You know what sounds amazing with coffee? Reviews! You know you want to, just hit the little button and drop your opinion; I will gladly take and read it.


	8. Chapter 7

**Don't shoot me. That is all I ask. Read on!**

 _We climbed the many steps to the top of the mountainside where the throne room overlooked the valley. I held up a hand, tilting my head towards the pillars. With a shake of his head, Asp disappeared._

 _I strode into the space, seeing my father stand immobile at the open archway. My hand rested on my sword pommel, waiting for him to speak first._

" _You've returned."_

 _I said nothing. He finally turned and I was unnerved by the absolute calm blankness in his eyes and the fact he was unarmed. Not a good sign._

" _Where have you been? Two bleak suns mark the absence of our best warrior."_

 _He stepped down and began to circle me as I stared forward._

" _Taking care of something. I half expected you to engage me when I arrived. Did I not break their trust?"_

" _No. You walked through the way and what was their reaction?"_

" _They were relieved to see me home. That is theirs. I've yet to see your reaction to my return."_

 _A bar of stone hit the right side of my ribs. I allowed myself to go down on one knee but I refused to let any noise escape my lips. The bar exploded against my body, leaving dust in the air and chunks on the ground.  
*******************************_

 _Mari quietly opened the door and shut it with her hip, holding two plates. When there was no greeting she looked up. The room was empty aside from little Loki, asleep on the bed. Maybe she ducked down to the library._

 _A smile crept across her lips when she saw the flower. Mari set about making space on the desk, carefully moving books and tomes to set down the plates. She cradled it in her hands, pursing her lips when she noticed the weight._

 _She kept every one of Lorelei's little gifts for her, they lined a shelf in her room. None of them were this heavy. She noticed the gap in the petal and slipped her finger inside, jumping when it opened._

 _Seeing the glint of metal, she nearly dropped it, hastily putting it in the desk. It was a beautiful ring with rich blue stones. Jewelry like that must be worth more than anything Mari could earn._

 _A piece of paper unfurled and she picked it up, seeing Lorelei's handwriting adorn the parchment._

 **Marianna,**

 **I heard of your troubles concerning your father. Take this, sell it to any merchant in the square. It will aid you. I can no longer stay, take Loki to the Queen. Watch over him. Love him. Be for him what I cannot.**

 **Lorelei**

 _Tears made her vision blurry. Her lady is gone? Mari bit her lip, looking at the ring sitting so innocent on the petals. She tucked them both in her apron. Her father will finally be able to receive the treatment that he so needs! She looked at the note again. Loki, she wants Mari to care for the babe?_

' _I'll do it,' she thought, 'if this is all she asks of me, I shall do my best."_

 _Gathering Loki in her arms he cooed softly, not waking. The young maid held him to her breast and slowly rocked him as she made to way to the Queens chambers. She wished she could have said goodbye.  
************************************_

 _I let him land a few blows before I stood, catching my father off guard and forcing him to take a step back. My left wing twitched up a notch and settled back down. It was a signal to Asp to stay put, to wait._

" _I was wounded. I didn't know where you had disappeared to but the last thing they need is to see their princess weakened!" I gestured to the city below._

 _Much of the buildings had been destroyed thanks to the Asgardians. The Jotuns have already begun to build again. Why didn't Father use the Casket? He assessed me in my different attire and my sword at my hip._

" _Where is your armor?" I took a deep breath._

" _I don't know. Where is the Casket? Our home could have been rebuilt with a simple surge."_

 _He began to pace, no, it was more like a prowl. A predator waiting to strike._

" _The Casket was taken."_

 _I swallowed a sputter. The magic of our home, my birthright, taken?_

" _What do you mean, taken? A squadron of my finest men protected that heirloom. Nothing could have gotten past them. Unless – "_

 _A sudden thought passed my mind and I stared at him hard. His cold eyes gave away nothing, they didn't have to._

" _You took down my men" I said quietly._

 _He was the only one strong enough besides me. Cold rage began to trickle into through my body. My form grew and my magic impregnated the air._

" _You took the Casket from its place. You lost us our power! I have kept this world safe for well over 5,000 years and you have destroyed us in a single night! Does that mean nothing to you?!"_

 _I towered over him now but he did not back down. That was why he had struck me with stone, he is afraid. I see its shadow in the very depths of those orbs._

" _When the coronation takes place, you will be cast out from this realm for jeopardizing the safety of Jotunheim." This is how we've always done it._

" _There will be no coronation."_

 _That knocked my rage aside._

" _What? As your daughter is it my duty!"_

 _He backhanded me and my head snapped to the side. I looked at him shocked as blood filled my mouth._

" _You are no blood of mine. You are an abomination!"_

 _I choked and spat, falling backwards and attempted to scoot back. Those words cut deeper than and blade that has pierced my skin, halted me more effectively than any poison._ _I knew what I was. I was a tool, made to fight. Created to win. To have that use as a barb? To have it thrown in my face that I was nothing more than a weapon of war? Why did it hurt so much?_

 _Something wet streamed down my face. I touched my cheeks, expecting blood to stain my finger but they came away wet with what looked like water. I'm… crying? My father – no – Laufey advanced, ice forming his hand to a deadly blade. I'm nothing more than a monstrosity, I'm not supposed to be alive._

 _Sobs wrenched free from my throat as I pushed myself to stand and finally draw my blade. What a sight I must be, the Fallen, crying like a babe. I ground my teeth as he lunged forward._ _No matter his intent, I will not kill him. He is still king, I am not fit for the throne. I never was. Ice screamed along metal as I parried, I need to leave._

" _Heimdall!" I cried._

 _I drew a dagger and sank it into Laufey's shoulder with a screech. The bridge came down to envelop me. For the first time in my life, I ran away. I made no effort to stand as I hit ground._ _Heimdall's arms wrapped around my violently shaking body. I met his warm golden eyes._

" _Don't try to hide it from me. Let it out."_

 _My vision blurred and I tucked my face into his shoulder and completely broke down in his hold, my howls echoing in the space around us. If he wishes me dead, I can never go back, I have no home. Large fingers pulled my hair from my face and lifted my chin. I took strength from the Gatekeeper's all-seeing gaze._

" _Cast the pain from your mind. Now is the time to rebuild what has collapsed. You are strong, Lorelei. The only enemy left to defeat, is the hatred in your heart."_

 _I sucked in a shuddering breath, allowing him to draw me to my feet. Heimdall took my sword, looking it over with a criticizing eye._

" _What?"_

" _You need new armor and a new blade."_

" _Whatever for?"_

" _You cannot go back. You are no longer a princess of Jotunheim."_

 _I winced but was interested in his words._

" _A princess of Asgard cannot have such a dark image." I groaned._

" _You too?"_

" _I suggested it."_

 _I was truly taken aback._

" _You did? Why? You of all people have seen the destruction I've wrought."_

" _Making such a life change can be frightening, yes. What is even more so? Regret. Turn away now and it will haunt you for the rest of your life. You have a home here, Lorelei. Do not forsake it."_


	9. Chapter 8

**Aight y'all this chapter really decided to fight me. Not sure how much of it was writer's block and how much of it was Lorelei. I couldn't imagine going from a queen to be then a self-imposed exile because she knows she's not wanted. I mean, that's absolutely brutal! Anyway read on lovies!**

 _Heimdall's words followed me across the living bridge, my ribs were but a dull ache. It is not physical pain that weighs me down tonight. I paused, carefully deconstructing the barrier I had placed in my mind to prevent Loki from feeling me._

 _I was overwhelmed by his certain fear. He was scared though he didn't know why, I let my presence grow and blanket his mind. He is in my room with Frigga. I could see her slightly blurry figure through his eyes. I turned my head slightly, feeling him do the same._

 _Marianna was pacing nervously. Her eyes were red-rimmed and she was biting her nails. Was she – worried for me? Blinking rapidly I settled in my own body, looking to the castle where I could see the balcony of my room. I wonder…_

 _I focused a thread of power behind my eyes, keeping the windows in my line of sight. There was a feeling of being pulled sharply by my gut, then my knees came down hard on the floor of my bedroom._

 _Both women yelped at my sudden appearance, Marianna carefully taking hold of my arm. My head swam and it was a minute before I opened my eyes. The books did not accurately detail the after effects of jumping through space. I slowly made my way to a chair, easing down to the cushions._

" _Lorelei? What happened to you? Mari came to my chambers saying you had left. Where did those marks come from?"_

 _I held up a hand and to my surprise Frigga halted in her questioning. Marianna, at some point, had retrieved hot water and a soft cloth. I could still taste the blood. She held out the sodden fabric; I tilted my head to allow her access._

" _I had left, I wasn't expecting to return." I said lowly._

 _The shock and taint of adrenaline had faded, leaving a smoldering anger in its wake. I hadn't realized I was shaking till Loki was placed in my hold. Near instantly I calmed at seeing his worried gaze, green eyes so alike to mine._

 _He reached to touch my face, chubby fingers skimming the forming bruise. He is confused as to why I wasn't there when he woke up, anger at what had hurt me._

" _I'm am alright Little One. I'm not going anywhere." I whispered. I looked up finally._

" _I went back just as I had planned. The residents of Jotunheim do not anger at me. It is Laufey."_

 _I stared hard at the Queen._

" _He took the Casket of my people, and you had no qualms about telling me?"_

 _Understanding, along with a trace of fear, darted across her face. I will do nothing so long as I have Loki in my arms._

" _Odin said it had to be taken. That was the deal between them. The soldiers would pull back if Laufey relinquished it."_

" _You really don't know who I am, do you?"_

 _Damn everything to Hellheim. She slowly shook her head, I was aware of Mari's eyes._

" _My name is Lorelei Fallen, Usurper of families, Creation of the Nine Realms, Princess of Jotunheim. I was in line for the throne, the coronation was to take place the morn following the night you attacked."_

 _Frigga blinked and Mari gasped, holding the cloth partially stain with my dark blood to her mouth._

" _Was?" Frigga questioned._

" _I am no longer welcome in Jotunheim. My home is now here, where Loki is."_

 _Frigga knelt by my side though I knew she meant no ill will, I eyed the action warily._

" _You will stay here? Truly?" She tried to hide her excitement but her eyes crinkled in a barely restrained smile._

" _For Loki's sake, I assure you."_

 _Even before the word left my lips I knew they were a lie. She heard the fib in my voice as well. Her small hand covered my own and I met her warm gaze._

" _You are misspoken; you said there was to be no celebration!"_

 _Uh- oh._

" _Please don't – "_

" _Oh, what a party this is to be!" She stood and began pacing rapidly._

 _I pinched the bridge of my nose, glancing at Mari, who had remained silent. She giggled and I unwillingly let a smile lift the side of my mouth._

" _It's not even worthwhile to stop her, is it?"_

 _She shook her head, eyes glittering. I sighed holding out my arms for her to take Loki. I stretched, feeling my side twinge and bones crack._

" _I might as well prepare for the day; I have a hunch I won't be able to lurk in my room any longer. But," I now addressed the Queen, "I will not wear a dress. I have a better idea."_

 _I crossed the room to a nondescript book. It held many drawing I had created in my boredom, one of them being a new look for my armor. I pulled out the parchment and handed it to her._

" _I will create this in place of my former, which incidentally, I have no thought as to where that has disappeared to."_

 _I looked pointedly at Frigga and she ducked her head with a blush._

" _Odin was intrigued by its design. He's been studying it. I will make him return it to you."_

" _There will be no need. Burn it."_

 _Both women looked up at me, Loki burbled, sucking on Mari's fingers._

" _Burn it? But it is such a work of art and – "_

" _And something I never want to see again, it holds too much to wear it now."_

 _I made for the bathing chamber when I saw Mari about to rise. I shook my head slowly._

" _I can tend to myself, worry about him for now."_

" _Yes, my Lady."_

 _I eyebrow quirked but I chose not to remark. Only when the door was shut did I let a pained groan escape. Leaning against the door I cast a working the would prevent any sound from being heard outside of this room._

 _I manually drew the water, filling the massive tub nearly to the brim, heating it to a scalding temperature. Looking around the room I snatched a vial of soothing oils, pouring half the thing into the water._

 _I hissed as the water hit skin but oh it felt so wonderful. I am no stranger to pain, having been the harbinger of it for so long. I relaxed against the metal, swiping a rough cloth over my neck and face._

 _Pain is a sign I am alive. It is something I deserve; no doubt Frigga will attempt to shower me. I do not understand why my decision to stay warrants a party. As though anyone will be enthused._

 _Mere mention of my name has always sent people scurrying for safety, they don't want me near them or their children. I closed my eyes and rested my head on the lip of the tub._

 _The door opened and clean citrus filled the space. She took up a spot behind me and her lithe fingers worked my scalp in wondrous ways, lathering a crisp smelling gel as she went._

" _The Queen is looking after Loki." Mari said softly. I hummed in acknowledgement._

" _Marianna? What say you to my stay?"_

 _Her fingers paused before resuming their action, a tad more slowly this time._

" _I… I am happy, that you have chosen to stay."_

 _I wanted to turn my head, to see her face though I knew she spoke the truth._

" _Why?"_

 _She tilted my head back and covered my eyes so she could rinse my hair._

" _I hear the whispers. I know the image of you that everyone is afraid of. They don't know you. You are compassionate and selfless. You love to read and make little sculptures without magic. I have every one of them."_

 _This time I did turn back to look at her. Though deep in thought she smiled shyly. She had actually kept all of them?_

" _I plan visit the square later today. Thank you."_

" _Alone?" She seemed a touch confused._

" _You are going alone?"_

" _But of course, I have always gone alone."_

 _I bristled at the thought of a potential assailant, taking advantage of her unawares._

" _Not anymore you won't." I growled._

 _Seeing her unsettled face, I hastened to clarify, standing from the tub and moving to grab a robe._

" _I don't enjoy the thought of you alone out there, I will accompany you."_

 _Looking more than a little put out she put her hands on her hips. I crossed my arms, fighting back a smirk. A lion and her sparrow._

" _I'll have you know I have walked those streets many times and nothing I couldn't handle has ever happened! A rude peddler but nothing more."_

 _With a dangerous expression on my face I stalked forward, backing her up against the wall and bracing my arms on either side of her head, effectively caging her._

" _That is the result of chance. With me it will ensure no one would dare approach toy in an unsavory manner. Scat."_

 _I abruptly backed off, leaving her free to quit the room. I took note of her flushed face and the way she bit her lip._

" _Let me dress and then we shall venture down."_

" _Alright." She said faintly._


	10. Chapter 9

**Yeah I really have no excuse for not posting last week other than my laptop effectively shit itself. Saw Logan last night and OH MY GOD. That is all I will say on that. Enjoy lovies!**

 _Through a different door, I fingered through the attire in my wardrobe, pulling pieces I could alter as needed. I lay them out on the vanity and concentrated, changing the skirt to snug fit black trousers and the blouse to a corset long sleeve. A cloak would fit at the base of the shirt, flaring in tangent with my hips._

 _Taking metal cuffs, they were transfigured to arm bracers, shoulder pads and bust guard. The ensemble fit my body in a way I hadn't expected. I had taken inspiration from the colors and layout of my room._ _A simple spell dried my hair and I bound it back over my shoulder, preferring not to be distracted by my curls. I rejoined Frigga in my bedroom, pretending not to revel in her awed and pleased look._

" _You showed me the sketch; I had no idea it would fit you so well!" Frigga said softly, gently rocking a sleeping Loki._

" _I must say it is flattering in an unusual way, I look like a woman without wearing a dress."_

" _You don't like them?"_

" _They are… more confining than I am used to. Most times I wear trousers since I trained my soldiers."_

" _Well now you will have new soldiers to train and shape."_

 _I tilted my head with a twitch of my lips. I swear my face will gain new lines. As Frigga stepped forward with Loki I held up my hand and shook my head._

" _Not this instant, I have something else I must see to." She made to protest._

" _I will return shortly, just guiding Mari to the square and back."_

 _As if summoned by my thoughts the young maid appeared, eyes sweeping over my transfigured clothing shyly. A brown traveling cloak adorned her shoulder and she held out a black cloak to me. A hunter's cloth with a thick hood._

" _Perfect. Lead the way, Marianna."_

 _I slung the heavy fabric over my shoulder, elongating it ever so slightly. I held out my hand, gesturing for her to go first, that I would follow. It was simple to slip through the passages and to the outside. I have not truly experienced the city in the day-time. This should be enlightening._ _The air here is different than the cold blade of Jotunheim. Here it is warm and carries the scent of meat and many bodies. I broke from my observation and followed Mari, keeping to the shadows. I heard the commotion of the city square before I noticed a man following her._ _A heavyset man in merc's attire. Though my lips twisted, I chuckled darkly. And she said she would be fine. My stride lengthened and I barreled into him as he reached for Mari's shoulder. She turned with a gasp to see my arm wedged under his chin and his feet kicking at air._

 _I tsked slowly and his eyes widened in fear._

" _Aristide Cestone, how did a mercenary like you find his way to Asgard's streets?"_

" _No door is locked to those who have a key."_

" _That wasn't what I asked. My question was how, not why."_

 _He didn't answer me, Mari tugged on my sleeve. She looked a little pale and stayed close to me._

" _You've attracted a crowd. Let's go."_

 _She was right. A small group of people had gathered, looking at us uneasily. I turned to Aristide again and touched the edges of his mind. Then I dropped him to the ground._

" _Get out of my city."_

 _I walked a few paces away but looked over my shoulder._

" _Reaper?"_

 _Massaging his throat, he glared._

" _Tell him he's picked the wrong realm to scout and plunder. My blade awaits."_

 _With that I walked away, feeling Mari's small hand slip into mine. I had to make a conscious effort to minimize my speed._

" _Who was that?" I huffed._

" _A mercenary of Laufey's. He's always been rather skittish around me."_

 _She giggled then swatted my arm._

" _I daresay you have ruined any chance I had to barter."_

 _I affected a wounded look but couldn't hold it long._

" _What?"_

" _You said nothing would happen to you." She groaned then perked up._

" _Technically nothing did. You caught him before he could touch me."_

 _I had to purse my lips at that. Maybe I should have let him grab her before I pinned him to the wall._

" _I refuse to acknowledge your logic."_

" _Only because I am right."_

" _Nope."_

" _I am too and you know it."_

" _Not going to do it."_

 _I sat at the fountain wall, away from everyone else and pointed to a stall laden with jewelry._

" _Try that woman there. She will no doubt pay hefty for a piece of finery."_

 _Sitting down so low Mari matched my height._

" _Promise you will stay here?"_

 _I picked at my nails._

" _I'd rather not. I break them too often."_

 _She rolled her eyes and stalked off. Only one hardly threatening altercation. I must say, I expected more to happen. I watched my companion as she argued back and forth with the merchant woman and slowly panning my gaze around to the area around me._ _I noticed a young man glancing at me many times. He would look to a piece of paper in his hand then at me. With hardly a twitch I cast a cloaking charm and waited. When he looked for me again his eyes widened and he looked disappointed._ _It made me curious. I cast a look at Mari browsing at fruit then slowly made my way to him. I stepped around small children until I came up behind him and peered over his shoulder._

" _You were drawing me?"_

 _He jumped and dropped the parchment, I grabbed it before it hit the ground. His face was bright red and he avoided looking up at me._

" _I think you should ask to draw someone, they might sit still longer," I winked and gave it back._

 _Mari appeared at my side, smiling at me before looking to the boy. Her eyes widened._

" _Neacal?"_

" _Marianna?" I looked back and forth._

" _I gather you two know each other?"_

 _The boy – Neacal – nodded._

" _Our fathers worked together for many years. What are you doing down here?"_

" _Buying fruit. It is a pleasant day as always."_

 _Neacal grinned at her and turned to me._

" _Who are you? If you don't mind me asking that is."_

" _Her escort." I said shortly, Mari shook her head with a fond look._

" _Neacal this is my Lady Lorelei."_

 _He grew alarmed at the mention of Lady and straightened up and bowed. I waved it aside impatiently._

" _Stand up boy, you don't have bow to me."_

 _Mari looked like she wanted to protest but was silenced by a look from me. She changed subject._

" _I think it's time for us to return, don't you?"_

 _My response was to turn and walk, Mari lacing her fingers in mine once more._

" _I don't like the way he was looking at you."_

" _What do you mean, Lorelei?"_

" _He fancies you. Not hard to smell."_

 _Her face flushed and she looked back briefly._

" _He – he doesn't like me."_

" _Then he would be a fool not to," I murmured, pulling her close as a man came through, arms laden with heavy trays. My hand lingered on her waist a little longer than necessary._

 **s-media-cache-ak0 . pinimg 236x/9d/0c/47/9d0c472c288d665e375855b42ae68d2f . jpg** **Lorelei's new look.**

 **Realized y'all probably have a different idea of Mari but here's mine.**

 **img . /content/makeup/2012/07/19 . jpg**


	11. Chapter 10

_The walk back was rather uneventful, another man had smiled at Mari but a growl from me had him changing paths instantly; Mari laughed._

" _Lorelei, he's hardly the first man to ever smile at me." I huffed._

" _Doesn't mean I have to tolerate it."_

 _We entered the castle by way of the servants' door, I had to appreciate the many passages and hidden areas with the walls. I can very easily see myself using these in the future._

' _Lorelei.'_

 _I stopped in the passage way, causing Mari to turn back to me with a frown. Someone had reached into my mind. I had an idea who that might be._

" _Frigga." I said aloud. She answered with a soft laugh. The image of the throne room filled my thoughts and I clenched my jaw. Again?_

" _Fine. I will see you there."_

" _Lorelei? Is everything alright?" Mari touched my arm softly. Her soft green eyes were worried. And to think it is only midday._

" _Relax Mari, nothing is wrong; I must simply see the king."_

 _She nodded then pointed behind me to the outline of a door._

" _It leads out to the main corridor. Do you remember the way?"_

" _I do." She turned and continued down while I instead made my way to the grand throne room._

 _I threw the massive doors open, leaving the guards scrambling to catch them before they hit the wall, crossing my arms at the king._

" _What do you want?"_

 _He sat impassive at his seat, does he never leave? Even I let myself relax occasionally. Though I suppose having a notorious killer in your home would be cause to stay on guard. He looked at my attire with a surprised glance._

" _No marks."_

 _I briefly considered my long sleeves and high neck._

" _I thought you took pride in showing them. Now the story of the Fallen is covered."_

" _It might be unsettling for others to see such marks on their princess. If they are to never again see the sun, then it is my choice."_

" _So it is. You've made your choice then?"_

" _I have no other option. My creator has turned against me. My mother is dead. The only person of my blood left is Loki. Understand I stay for him for he is mine to protect. In time, so will this realm."_

 _There was a gay spark in his eyes as he stood and walked down the stairs. This time, he came to the floor and held out his hand. A second's hesitation, then I too reached out and clasped his forearm._

" _Welcome home, Princess of Asgard."_

 _I tilted my head down ever so slightly and his eyes widened._

" _Thank you, my king."_

 _I released his arm and stepped back to a comfortable distance, to my surprise Odin did not retreat to his chair. I approved of the action, he may be hesitant to look up but he is making the change. I saw him look behind me and I remembered the guards._

" _What is to become of the Warrior?"_

 _So simple a question yet so complicated. What would become of my image as the Fallen?_

" _I suppose you shall have to meet her on the battlefield." He laughed._

" _I've already lost an eye; I should like to keep my head thank you."_

 _Though I let a wry smile cross my lips my mind was abuzz. Was I – having banter with the king I had despised and fought against for so long? Speaking of which…_

" _When I told you I wish to fight, you weren't planning on putting me in a position of power were you?"_

 _He flinched and this time I meant the grin that crept onto my face._

" _No?" The answer came out more as a question._

" _I will not have it," I raised a hand against his protest._

" _You want these people to look up to me and come to me for guidance, how can you expect them to do that when they know nothing of me? I will start at the very bottom and earn my way through the ranks. I did the same thing elsewhere and I still became general. So help me if I suddenly go from grunt to lieutenant overnight. Understood?"_

 _He looked like a child whose Yule presents had been snatched away, he looked at me with a slightly petulant look I would not expect from him._

" _Fine; if you so wish to climb your way than it shall be done."_

 _I nodded once and turned around. I had just made it past the doors when I heard him call out._

" _After your ceremony!"_

 _I growled and punched the golden wall hard enough to leave a fist shaped dent. I heard his answering chuckled and I huffed a laugh. I looked to the mark and shrugged, I'm not fixing that._

" _Lorelei!"_

 _I blanched and inadvertently stepped in front of the wall._

" _Yes Frigga?"_

 _She was standing a few paces away from me with her hands on her hips. She pointedly looked around me and I pursed my lips._

" _Is this going to be a regular thing from you? You nearly took out my wall!'_

 _I looked over my shoulder._

" _It's not that bad, at least these walls aren't made of ice and stone. It was his fault anyway." I jerked a thumb behind me._

 _Frigga rubbed the bridge of her nose then looked to me with a smile._

" _Really? What did he do?"_

 _Feathers brushed my fingers and I wondered when I had released my wings._

" _He had to make a point about this ceremony that you're planning. I don't like parties."_

" _I didn't ask for your opinion on the matter, stop sulking and go to your room."_

 _I slowly looked at her nonplussed; did she really just try to order me to my room? I met her gaze and was instantly cowed by her maternal glare. I've never seen anything like until I came here. She pointed down the hall and I edged past her before disappearing and popping up into my room. I shook my mane; the nausea is less now._

 _I turned upon hearing a soft giggle. Mari was sitting on my bed with Loki cradled in her lap, she was feeding him pieces of an apple. I settled on the floor on my knees and rested my arms on the blankets, content with watching the two of them._

" _Whatever was that look for?" Mari asked amusement still evident in her eyes._

" _Party."_

 _She nodded in understanding then set her hand lightly upon my arm, prompting me to look at her._

" _You will survive." Mari said with an attempt at seriousness. However she couldn't hold it hold and started to laugh. I narrowed my eyes and appeared right behind her, my wings becoming a blockade around us. I wrapped my arms around her waist and she squeaked; Loki tilted his head at the sound._

"" _I think you're very much mistaken, I won't last an hour."_

" _Now you're being ridiculous." She breathed. I nuzzled her neck._

" _Am I now?"_

 _Her response was stopped by Loki's laugh, he clapped his hands together and blue sparks emanated from the contact. He was so happy, seeing us teasing each other. I let my wings fall away and moved my legs around the two of them, resting my chin on Mari's shoulder._

 _Loki held her fingers and she tickled him, eliciting another laugh. He looked to me and I saw an image of the Mar and I from his perspective awash with his sense of love and protection. I ghosted my fingers against his cheek._

" _Together." I mumbled, seeing Mari smile widely._

" _Together." She said._


	12. Chapter 11

**Yes yes yes I am a bad author who deserves to be punished by Unicron's hand.**

 **Nah.**

 **I could blame school and job hunting for my not posting but that that's only be semi-true. I missed one update then I hardcore squirreled and yeah... But I is back with more goodness! Question. Do y'all wanna inflated my poor little ego? All ya gotta do is read and oh I don't know, maybe voice what you guys think? Y'all don't have to but - it would really help. I will say my father is kinda being a douche and I'm trying guys but it's hard to stand up to someone your inner child idolized when I was like, five. Anyway here ya go, coronation outfit at bottom, you know the drill.**

 _We were only allowed a small time alone before Frigga burst into my room, arms laden with what looked to be pins and cosmetics. I instantly went from the bed to against the wall with a blade._

" _I have dictated that I will attend the ceremony. I said nothing of dressing up," I said lowly._

 _Mari, who had flattened herself against the headboard at my sudden movement, now relaxed and started laughing._

" _It is only a small party! No one said you had to dress up."_

" _I am," Frigga said firmly as she organized her supplies on the desk._

 _I sheathed my dagger and stood tall in an attempt to regain some of my wounded dignity. While there was a small flash of apprehension in her eyes she crossed her arms and met my gaze without fail. Was my presence not intimidating anymore? I shall have to remedy that._

" _I am Queen and I say you will at least change. I won't make you wear a dress."_

 _I raised my brow and sat back on my heels._

" _You won't_ _ **make**_ _me, you say?"_

 _My eyes flashed dangerously and something in her stance changed as she realized her words. I may be a guest in her kingdom but I am still a renowned predator in the midst of her prey. I sensed Mari on the floor behind me and she placed her small hand on my arm hesitantly._

 _Without another word, I abruptly spun and stormed into the closet. I pulled a strapless dress with a black bodice and a green wide cut open skirt. I slipped on black lace shorts and black heels then walked out and crossed my arms._

 _Loki's simple shirt had been traded for a handsome tunic and green belt. I held my arms out mockingly._

" _Do I now pass your expectations?" I said dryly._

 _Both women turned to look and inwardly I chuckled at the similar actions from this morning. Frigga nodded approvingly then glanced at my hair with a calculating look._

" _Will you allow me to braid your hair?"_

 _I ran my fingers through my tresses and shrugged._

" _Why not?" I plopped down in the chair while she fussed. My hair went from unruly to a thick braid that fell to the middle of my back._

" _Dare I ask how you've managed to arrange a party in the space of a day?"_

 _Frigga scoffed behind me and my interest was piqued._

" _The party itself has been in the making for some time. All I said was be prepared for the possibility of a guest. Even if I weren't Queen, that would have everyone flocking anyway."_

 _With a wry grin, I looked at her._

" _Well aren't you sneaky? I could very easily learn a few things from you in the way of social affairs." She waved aside the comment but still had a smug look on her face._

" _You might as well leave it to me just as I will leave the battlefield to you."_

 _I pretended to muse on it then shook my head._

" _Very well, if you insist."_

 _In truth I despised throne room affairs, preferring to take out ill will on the fields. She asks I leave people to her? Gladly. I rose and took Loki from Mari's arms, the corners of my eyes crinkling slightly as he giggled._

" _Lorelei, are you going to be able to handle all those people?" Mari asked quietly._

 _I looked down at her thoughtfully, had anyone else asked I would have been greatly offended but she was worried for me. I raised her chin so I could see her eyes better._

" _As long as someone does not try to rush me, I will be perfectly fine. Do you trust me?"_

 _Her lip caught between her teeth and that delightful blush on her cheeks, she nodded and stepped away. Sudden apprehension lined my thoughts and I grew doubtful, cast a look at Frigga._

" _Are you sure this is a good idea?"_

" _Nonsense, you are going to enjoy your night. Here, let me take him."_

 _A small frown crossed Loki's face as he was cradled in the queen's arms. It amused me how I carried him in the crook of one elbow where everyone else required two arms. I caught one of his hands with my fingers and rubbed his palm._

" _Just for a short while Little One, then you will return to me."_

" _Do you know when to step out?" I cocked my head._

" _I need a cue?" She hung her head in mock exasperation._

" _Yes child, you need a cue. You cannot just go out there all willy nilly!"_

" _Why not? I think I just might."_

" _Don't you_ dare _young lady."_

 _I halted at her voice and raised my hands slightly._

" _Uh, what's my cue?"_

" _Good girl. Odin has a penchant for making speeches at the beginning of everything. He will finish and he will signal the horn. Walk out after they stop. Got it?"_

" _Yes Mother." I grumbled._

 _She froze and stared up at me in astonishment._

" _W- what did you say?"_

" _What?" I was confused then my own words hit me and my eyes widened._

" _I didn't – you – um…" I was at a loss for words and not entirely sure how to continue. I turned away to hid my face. Would calling Frigga 'mother' betray my carrier? Though I had mourned her passing, is it wrong to look to another? A small hand took mine._

" _Lorelei, know that blood doesn't make family. I do not know what happened to your mother and I don't ever want to replace her, but if you choose to look to me and call me so, I would be greatly honored."_

" _I do not wish to betray her."_

" _Oh but you aren't! Would she rather you lock yourself away or would she rather you grow and flourish?"_

 _The question was rhetorical and I pursed my lips. Mother would indeed want me to learn and thrive. She, unlike Laufey, would delight if I took notes from Frigga. I know the women had admired the rulings of each other._

s-media-cache-ak0 . pinimg 736x/c5/a3/a8/c5a3a8d141443b0f2b66a197b59ae804 . jpg **\- Dress**

img0 . etsystatic 105/2/6825188/il_340x270 . 975205448_lpv7 . jpg **\- In place of leggings**

i . ytimg vi/wVbG9Wz1-Ew/maxresdefault . jpg **\- Hair**


	13. An

Hey kidlets I know it's been for-fragging-ever since I updated or anything of the ilk so I apologize and will not duck from rotten fruit. Much. Between school and finding a job and blah blah blah, I think I'm going to take The Fallen Queen down. NOT permanently and not right meow but I read over what I have and how I originally created Lorelei and I think I rush her and the story a bit. Not like UlurNaga though, they're freaking amazing! Any who I have this family gathering (eek!) tomorrow and I have to drive seven hours straight. So not looking forward to it. When I get a chance I will definitely rework some things and maybe get my ass in an actual update schedule. Questions, comments, and ideas? PM me while I peruse any changes.


End file.
